


Getting Swanky

by Lisalicious



Series: Make Mine a DarkPilot [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Background Finnrey, Dress Clothes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Poe only has his dress uniform. Kylo gets him something more.





	

Kylo gasped loudly the first time he saw Poe in his dress blacks, and did his best to glue himself to his short boyfriend’s side before he left for the evening (since it was a function the Knight wasn’t allowed to attend…not that Kylo was upset about not attending. After all, Poe was generally better with the crowds than he was) And when the pilot got home that evening, Kylo had fun helping him out of the uniform. And Kylo enjoyed the show every single time Poe was in it.

It wasn’t until they were asked to be a part of Finn and Rey’s wedding that Kylo realized there might be a reason behind Poe’s repeated choice of dress clothes. They were both excited by their friends upcoming celebration, but, to Kylo’s surprise, Poe seemed worried.

“Poe…what’s the matter?” Kylo asked as they made their way back to their apartment from dinner with the bubbling couple.

“Nothing…I guess I’ll just pull out my dress blacks again.”

“You don’t have to, you know. Sure, you always look like I want to pull that uniform right back off you, but really…it would be fun to see you in something else.”

“That’s the thing, Babe. It’s all I have for dressing up. Usually makes it easier because I don’t have to decide what I should wear.  I’ve never needed anything more than my dress blacks before, but this…is special.”

Kylo thought about it. It wasn’t that Poe ever dressed sloppily, and he had nice clothes that he wore (and was currently wearing) But since Kylo had broadened his clothing choices to include black plus other dark colors, he definitely had the better wardrobe of the 2 of them. He chalked it up to having a former Princess Senator for a mother.

He also understood the concept of keeping what’s in a closet simple. After all he basically wore variations of the same thing for years, first as a Jedi Padawan at Luke’s temple, then as a Knight of Ren with the First Order. (It had taken almost a year before he stopped wearing only black.) He also knew Poe had spent a large portion of his life in different forms or flight suits and uniforms, so it really was no surprise that he liked to keep it simple when it came to dressing up. 

“Don’t worry.” He said and wrapped an arm around the Pilot’s waist as they walked. “I’ll take care of it.”

***

On the day of the wedding Poe found a large box waiting on their bed. Kylo had brought it in when the Pilot had finished in the shower. Poe raised up on his tiptoes to press a thank you kiss to his Knight’s lips, then turned to the box as the other man took his place in the ‘fresher.

He opened the box to see the sleek fabrics of dark gray and deep earthy red. He pulled them on, piece by piece, reveling in the feel of the luxurious textiles, and enjoying the rich colors. The pants and jacket were gray, the shirt the deep earthy red. The colors together seemed to make his skin tone, his eyes, and his hair color glow.  All were tailored to a seemingly impeccable fit. Kylo definitely did him well.

He wandered into the bathroom where Kylo had quickly finished his shower. His Knight was pulling a black brocade vest over a deep burgundy tunic. His pants were a very dark grey with a sheen to them, and Poe knew there was a matching jacket with cuffs and a high necked collar in the same brocade as his vest. It all clung to his form, so he was a collection of lean muscles covered by smooth fabric.

And Poe stared, almost breathless.

“Wow, Ky, you look…stunning.”

Kylo smiled shyly and his cheeks tinged pink.  

“I…I’m glad you think so.” He replied as he turned to Poe and admired him in return. “Thank you. And you…you look amazing, too. Like those clothes were specifically made for you.”

“Yeah, this tall, darksider I know had them made for me.”

“Hmmm. He must have excellent taste.”

“Well, he _is_ living with _me_ , so…”

They walked up to each other and started smoothing collars and straightening seams, before they wrapped arms around the other. Kylo lifted Poe off the floor, and pressed his mouth to the Pilot’s. The kiss was languid, neither in any hurry to finish and pull away from the other as their lips moved and their tongues tangled. Then things heated up when Poe wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist in an attempt to press his body closer, and the Knight stumbled over to press his Pilot against the wall, grinding into him. 

“Mmphf…oh, fuck, Ky…” Poe panted as the other man moved to kiss along the his jaw and throat. “We…we need…the wedding…”

Kylo groaned, and pulled back to give Poe a disappointed yet heated look.

“Damn…I just want to pull these gorgeous things back off you and fuck you into the wall.” He said as he ran his hands down the Pilot’s flanks.

Poe shivered at the touches of his boyfriend, especially when those hands ended up firmly grabbing his ass.

“That sounds…perfect, but…Finn…and Rey.”

“Yeah…just give me a minute.”

“Yeah…and remember, we’re definitely picking this up after the party.”

Kylo snorted.

“If we can keep our hands off each other that long.”


End file.
